vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
|-|L'Cie= |-|Etro's Knight= |-|The Savior= Summary The main protagonist of the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy and the second main female protagonist in the history of the franchise. Having lost both of her parents by the age of fifteen, Claire Farron sought to become an adult as quickly as possible in order to take care of her younger sister, Serah. To this end she joined the Guardian Corps, rising to the rank of Sergeant and adopting the moniker "Lightning". She eventually lost sight of her goal, becoming increasingly embroiled in her work and not spending enough time with Serah, much to the latter's frustration. The main story begins when Serah is chosen as a Pulse L'Cie, causing her falling out with Lightning as the latter didn't believe her at first, but later realized that Serah was telling the truth and thus was a victim of Bodhum's Purge, a systematic destruction of all influences of Pulse. Joining with a man named Sazh Katzroy, whose son was caught in a similar situation, she seeks to rescue her sister and eventually save all of the world after being branded as a L'Cie herself. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | Low 2-C Name: Lightning/Claire Farron Origin: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Female Age: 21 | 21 (Physically) | 521 Classification: Human/L'Cie, former member of the Guardian Corps | Etro's Knight | The Savior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Magic, Summoning, Swordsmanship, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Elemental Manipulation (but specializes in Electricity Manipulation, Master Swordswoman and Expert Markswoman, Can inflict status debuffs | Time Manipulation, Immortality, Soul Manipulation as The Savior Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Defeated Orphan's initial form with a few spells, the entire party combined were capable of defeating Orphan without the aid of Ragnarok) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level '''(Is a peer of Caius Ballad and superior to Serah and Noel, who had previously defeated a six-armed Gilgamesh and Omega) | '''Universe level+ (Overpowered Bhunivelze and was molded by him to become the new Etro, and held back the Chaos that caused the Apocalypse and the black hole that would end up swallowing the old universe) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Able to more or less keep pace with Odin, who's fast enough to keep up with Lightning as Etro's Knight, while fighting side-by-side) | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic+ (Reacted to Bhunivelze's attacks from a fairly close range), likely higher (Considering that Hope could also react to it from the same distance) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class NJ+ (Killed Vercingetorix with a physical strike) | At least Class XKJ+, possibly Galactic Class '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Moon level+ (Able to survive Orphan's Merciless Judgment) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level '''(Tanked Caius' most powerful magic) | '''Universe level+ (Can tank Bhunivelze's Hypernova) Stamina: Superhuman+ (She and her allies fought through the city of Eden for a better part of the day) Range: Extended melee range with her gunblade, dozens of meters with magic and gunfire Standard Equipment: Gunblades, Swords, Staves, Shields, varying Schemata Intelligence: A former member of Cocoon's Guardian Corps, Lightning is capable with all forms of military equipment and is a highly-skilled special ops agent. She is a master swordswoman and an expert markswoman, clashing with foes like Caius Ballad in combat and accurately shooting targets while fighting at high speeds and even while in free fall. Despite her loathing of her status as a L'Cie, she later masters the abilities it grants her, mastering a wide variety of potent elemental magic and status debuffing effects and forming an intimate and close relationship with her Eidolon, Odin, who follows her into combat even after completing her Focus. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire/Fira/Firaga: A fire elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Fire being the weakest and Firaga the strongest. * Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga: A thunder elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Thunder being the weakest and Thundaga the strongest. * Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga: An ice elemental spell at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Blizzard being the weakest and Blizzaga the strongest. * Ruin/Ruina/Ruinga: A spell that deals non-elemental damage at various levels depending on the intensity it is cast, with Ruin being the weakest and Ruinga the strongest. * Army of One: Lightning inflicts a considerable of physical damage to an enemy exactly 11 times. * Counter: Lightning's counterattack to certain targets. It can range from Level 1 to Level 3. * Summon: Odin: Lightning is able to generate a crystal that she shatters with her blade to summon the Eidolon Odin, an armored knight who specialized in lightning and physical attacks. At Lightning's command he will transform into the steed Sleipnir for her to ride as part of their Gestalt Mode, providing her with powerful series of attacks such as Crushing Blow, Razor Gale, Lightning Strike, and Thunderfall, finishing with the mighty Zantetsuken, a spinning attack that instantly fells weakened foes before dismissing Odin until later. Key: L'Cie |''' Etro's Knight''' | The Savior Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users